dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Seventeen
This stream happened on January 4th, 2014. Highlander people are in the chat :D Such people include Agrena, Thefiredragon, and others :P Ana was being worried about everyone. Tossur paid off their tab to the horseman stabler. Leokul got rid of the vomit vase with fire, and Tossur and Ignitus investigated the stone head outside the town. And that's what you missed on D&D :P Ignitus wakes up at 2AM, and pukes like always. Ignitus rolls a 24 for a Fortitude Save. Ana rolls a 21 for a Fortitude Save. They only feel a little gease on their skin from the rats from a few streams ago. Ignitus gets out of bed, and puts on his armor. He heads on over to Leokul's house. The door is slightly ajar, and he knocks. Leokul, hearing the knock, wakes up. Ignitus enters Leokul's house. Ignitus mentions that they have jobs to do, but Leokul says that they are still under quarintine. Leokul also states if he looks like anyone who is trustworthy to do work. Ignitus says that he does want to do some work, but he really wants to go to that forest again and check out the bears. The first bear was healthy, as Ana checked, and Ignitus suggests that they go check out the second bear. Now. Leokul asks if they are going to ask the others, but Ignitus says that Ana looked really troubled. Leokul questions if it's really alright to go without a healer. He also says that they would invite Tossur, and Ignitus says that they do need fodder. Leokul is wearing his night gown backwards. They agree to meet at Ana's house, and they go to their seperate homes and dress. Ana is meditating, and investigating the sounds at Tossur's house. She also wonders on how to deal with the former druid's notes. She notes that the cheat sheets end in the word 'bones', in common and elven. She remembers this and tries not to have a panic attack. She rolls a 23, and she stops shaking like a leaf. Tossur is making breakfast, and is having a stern word with Gull. He's told Gull off, and looks out the window. It is very overcast, and there is likely to be a ton of rain. He considers buying some clothes, but realizes that he is too weak to carry more clothes. He walks outside, and heads over to Leokul's house. Leokul hears a soft knock, and opens the door. He asks Tossur why he is holding Gull by the neck. Tossur is holding Gull so he can't fly into things and hurt himself. Leokul says that they are going to check to see if the bear is the poisoned one. Tossur states that the bear charged at him, and he isn't melting yet. Tossur asks if Leokul has a shovel, or a spade. Leokul questions why, and Tossur doesn't answer. Tossur tells him to have fun in the forest, and that he will not be going with them. He asks if they are going to tell Ana. Leokul gives him his word...that he might. Tossur asks if he replaced the vase, and Leokul says that he will pay for the vase with the reward money from slaying the bear. Leokul finishes by saying that he does not have a shovel, and that they will meet at Ignitus' house, because he might need some help putting his clothes on. Tossur almost chuckles. While Ignitus is changing, he hears a very loud squaking, and mentally prepares himself. He walks up to the door and answers it. Ignitus rolls a 21 Dexerity, and Tossur gets a 4. Gull gets out of Tossur's grasp, and makes Tossur fall to the ground. Ignitus continues to open the door, and sees Leokul, Tossur, and the crazy bird. Tossur helps himself up, and stands. He asks Ignitus for a spade, but Ignitus does not have one. He tells him to ask the carpenter, or blacksmith for a spare one. Ignitus asks Tossur if he is going to come with them, and Tossur says yes, if he is willing to carry a shovel. you building a farm? - Liam to Bunce Ignitus says that they are not going to tell Ana, as she went through a lot last time. Tossur goes into the shop, and Ignitus tells Leokul what happened last time. Tossur sees a young male adult, with his head in a book. Tossur says good morning, and the man doesn't move. Tossur looks around and sees several beams of wood, a ton of wooden carvings, moldings, and a rack full of tools. He sees 2 or 3 different spades/shovels. He asks the adult, how much for a spade. The man doesn't move. The rack is behind the counter. Tossur pulls one of Gull's feathers out, which causes Gull to scream loudly. Gull takes 3 damage. Tossur doesn't pull the feather all the way out. Gull now has 1 HP left. The gentleman wakes up with a start, and falls over backward. Tossur tries not to laugh. The man takes 2 damage, less than Gull did. Tossur asks him if he is alright. The man looks around, and points directly up at the spades. "Shall I grab one?" Tossur asks, and the man doesn't respond, as he is trying to collect himself. Tossur waits patiently, and when he gets up, he gets a spade and gives the man the gold and leaves. "I don't know why you need the spade, but let's go," Ignitus says. Tossur chucks the spade at Leokul. takes 12D80 damage! - Bunce Leokul doesn't know what the shovel is for, but Ignitus tells him to hold it, because it keeps Tossur happy. They all form a single file line, and march toward the woods. At this point, Ana and Mira make a spot check, and get a 25. Ana finishes up her meditation, and Mira is pecking a the window. Ana looks out the window, and sees the group. They are clearly headed toward the forest. Tossur is carrying an unconsious Gull. we burying Gullespie? - Liam Ana opens the door, and asks them where they are going. "We're going digging/fishing!" Leokul and Tossur simultaniously say. Ana rolls a bluff check, and gets an 18, while Leokul gets a 22, and Tossur gets a 19, so Ana believes that they are going fishing, and digging something up. "We're going dig a hole, and fish for mudfish," Leokul explains. Ana didn't know that there were mudfish in these parts. kind of druid are you?! - Bunce "Okay, bring me some mudfish....I guess," Ana says. "And don't go near the forest! Stay on this side of the forest, because you might get attacked," The group stays silent. Ana gestures Mira to go to Tossur (Mira X Gull!) and Mira understands this command. Mira circles Tossur, before perching on his head. "I'll send Mira with you. She might be able to help if anything does come to attack you. I'll be at the Fox's house," Ana finishes, and everyone agrees...lying through their teeth. Ana tells them "Good luck" and slinks back inside. a good haul! - Tossur Once ot of sight of Ana's window, they make their way to the forest. Ignitus eyes Mira for a little bit, and tells Tossur to carry her. Ignitus rolls for survival and gets a 21. why are we following Ignitus? - Tossur They find the first marking. Tossur listens, and gets a 12. Tossur thinks that he has gone deaf, but then he hears Gull, and realizes that he just sucks at listening. The heavens open and it begins to rain heavily. "Maybe we will catch a few fish," Leokul says to Tossur. Tossur considers the affects of weather. "Which way now Tin Man?" Leokul asks Ignitus, as he marks the next 'X'. Leokul makes another 'X' on a tree. Leokul makes a Spot Check, and gets a 18. He is just barely able to see Ignitus. Ignitus sees a creature, and assumes that it is Leokul. Leokul can't hide in the rain, but rain reduced visibility by half. Tossur makes a Listen and Spot Check, and gets a 19 and a 6. I missed The ground is very torn up. Ignitus rolls Survival and gets a 6. He is not confident in which way the bear went. Leokul determines that Ignitus is looking for something. Leokul rolls a Spot Check, and gets a 17. He determines that the bear went deeper into the forest, near the underbrush. Leokul reveals himself from hiding, and leads the group. They see an 'X' near the path they are trying to follow. The path is now very clear. Tossur does a Spot for any kinds of life, and gets a 2. He hears the sound of the X in the tree. The birds are destroying his hearing. Leokul rolls a 15 something. "You're wet," Tossur comments on Leokul. Ignitus rolls to recognize the area, and gets a 22. They see the dark spire in the middle of the forest clearing. Ignitus tells Leokul to stay away from that. Ignitus heads to where the bear and the rats were. Ignitus rolls a 16, and recognizes the bear that was killed by Mira, but doesn't see any white streaks in it, signifying that the bear is not the druid's bear. They don't know if the sick bear is the same as the druid's bear, but it is very possible that it is the same bear. Tossur asks Leokul if the bear he hugged has white stripes. Leokul rolls Intelligence, and gets an 8. He cannot remember anything about the sick bear. Ignitus rolls Heal to see if the bear was the infected one. He gets a 12. He examines the corpse of the bear, but the bear was not infected with slimy doom. "We killed two healthy bears!" Leokul says. Tossur tells Leokul to start digging, but Leokul passes the spade to Ignitus, as he is the strongest. Tossur wants to see if there is anything underground. Ignitus accidentaly stabs himself in the foot with the spade. Mira eats some more bear. Ignitus gets 3 consecutive natural ones! FAIL! i missed 5 57 "Caw!" Mira says. "Caw caw caw!" Mira can see 'caw'! Mira is just going to fly up and find a boneless branch. i missed Tossur tells Gullespie to fly to safety, because he only has 1HP left. Gull goes to Mira and waits, upside down. The nearest tree is pretty close, so Tossur takes a step toward cover. Tossur casts Ray of Frost, but it has a chance of hitting other people in melee. He rolls a 14, which hits the bear, and rolls damage. The damage is 3! Tossur asks the druid to call off his bear. Ignitus gets a hit on the bear with a 14, and hits the bear for 19 damage. ss7